This invention relates to displaying textual or graphic data on a television screen, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for displaying video cassette recorder (VCR) and/or television programming or prompting commands in various languages.
VCRs generally come equipped with programming commands pre-stored in the VCR's permanent memory in a local language format, which are later displayed on a TV screen during programming operation. For instance, English would be the local language pre-stored in the VCR's permanent memory for VCRs sold in the United States. However, if the television viewer programming the VCR does not read English, it can make the difficult task of programming a VCR even that much more difficult.
To facilitate the process from the viewer, VCR commands will now be displayed in a variety of foreign languages. These foreign language commands, while not pre-stored in the VCR's permanent memory, will be brought to the viewer across the television signal coming into the viewer's home. This invention eliminates the need to take a VCR back to the manufacturer to have the VCR's permanent memory replaced each time a different language command set is desired. Television signals are composed of a program signal, the portion of the signal that transmits the TV picture, and a vertical blanking interval (VBI), the portion of the signal that stores various data types or messages. The VBI will be used to bring the foreign language VCR commands into the VCR and then stored in the VCR's temporary memory. The viewer can then select the foreign language of choice from options displayed on the screen and thus, program the VCR in his or her native language.